Multi-speed power transmissions are used in many large trucks which operate under various conditions of load. The trucks may be fully loaded and therefore require many speed steps or ratios in the transmission to make full use of the engine speed and torque range, and acceleration capabilities. The truck may also be lightly loaded or empty. Under these conditions, the operator may desire a transmission with fewer speed steps or ratios so that the top running gear can be reached with fewer shifts or ratio interchanges.